Call of Duty: Siege
Call of Duty: Siege (abbreviated COD:S or just simply Siege) is a Call of Duty game developed by Treyarch and published by Activision for the Xbox One, PlayStation®4, Wii U, 3DS, PlayStation®3, Xbox 360, PC, Mac, and Linux released in the year 2018. DLC and Expansion Packs have been released in later years the best received Expansion Pack is "Codename: 34GL3 (EAGLE) which is the 3rd Expansion Pack released the best received DLC is the " Iron Hammer Map Pack". This CoD game has gotten a T rating and is the first game since CoD3 to be rated T. It is T for Blood and Gore Language Alchohal reference drug reference and violence. Campaign & Multiplayer Fate cant be changed - Alec McMarvin The Player plays as 43 year old Gulf War Vet Alec McMarvin the game starts in the year 2014 and the North Koreans and Georgia have teamed up to destroy NATO and the CIA so Alec reenlists in the Marines to fight for his country and his country's allies. Missions: Act 1 Ahh Memories - this is the training mission First to Fight - You and you're squad are going to Washington D.C to Hold off the attackers Fall of Liberty - They are in the Lincoln Memorial and they destroyed the Seattle tower send back up! Defence of San Francisco - protect the bridge from being blown up so our convoy can take back the Lincoln Memorial The End of a Superpower - you are forced to retreat to Europe make it to the boats! Discovering Steamtile - find the shipyard where the battleship Steamtile is being made Shadows of Steamtile - call back up so you can take this puppy down Destroy Steamtile - escape the destruction Where is a transport - you and you're squad get off the ship but you need to get to a truck while killing Georgian Soldiers Act 2 Rise of Titan - The Georgians are making Mechs called Titans most of the info about them is extreamly limited find out more about them You Are Empty - you're squad and you have been captured and thrown in prison and sentenced to death find a way to escape Order 2560 - investigate the mystery of the North Wind a Soviet ship that was never seen again since 1965 in the North Pole but there are North Korean regiment known as regiment T9 to fight Resistance - scout a area full of Georgian and North Korean Soldiers Flyboys - fly a heli to the North Wind to investigate the ship there are North Koreans aboard the frozen ship Mission done! - wait for evacuation to come 5 minutes Act 3 (final act) Palace raid - Infiltrate Tbilisi Georgia Palace to rescue General Douglas Teamplayer - Escort Douglas to the truck in the backyard War Criminals - you are returning from Georgia but the U.S Marines betray you and want you dead for good turns out Douglas betrayed you and was actually working for the enemy's of NATO and the CIA kill them Dust to Dust - find Douglas and kill him and his Division EndGame - invade North Korea Ending Cutscene - you invade Georgia ending the war 40 years later Alec tells his grandson I hope you make a good soldier and make you're country proud before dying. Multiplayer: Gamemodes: TDM DM CTF KOTF Hardcore Gun Game FFA Maps: Fort Riverside Bridge Vegas Carnival Armageddon Palace Capital Memorial Hotel Bloc Forest Snow ship Weapons: M16 AK47 TMP M249 FAMAS Crossbow Spas 12 P2229 TT33 AN94 Deagle MP5 MP7 FN Five Seven PPSH41 AWP Tomahawk Machete Ice axe Kriss vector P90 MAC10 UZI UMP45 M14 M1911 RPK Soundtrack Day One - Horizon (Trailer theme) Social Distortion - California (Theme) Green Day - She's a Rebel (Resistance theme in Multiplayer) Splinter Cell OST - Burma Stress (Defeat theme) Brink Soundtrack - Security theme (Marines theme in Multiplayer) CSGO Soundtrack - Let's GO (North Korean theme in Multiplayer) Darkest hour 44-45 theme (North Korean victory theme in Multiplayer) Battlefield 2 - Chinese victory (Resistance victory theme) Company of Heroes 1 - Theme (Marines victory theme) Social Distortion - Machine Gun Blues (Credits theme) Red Orchestra 2 Rising Storm OST - Rising Storm (2nd theme & 2nd credits theme) Reception & Trivia Call of Duty: Siege has received mixed to positive reviews from critics Metacritic gave it a Metascore of 68/100 Saying "It has some cool MP maps but the Singleplayer was meh. Trivia: This was originally going to be a PS3 exclusive game but Treyarch thought less people could play it so they made it for multiple consoles and computers This is the only CoD game where the main character speaks during gameplay This is the only CoD to have more than one stealth mission There was supposed to be a PSP version but it was cancelled There is a Nintendo Switch version being developed by Infinity Ward and published by ZeniMax This is a CoD game that focused on teamwork in the multiplayer there is no regen health so you have to call a medic controlled by a player